The Time
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Se añoraban el uno a otro, no había tiempo que perder. UA/Para Yomi


_Naruto©MasashiKishimoto2002_

_The Time_

By.

/**R**umiko** N**o **H**aru/

Dedicatoria: Yomi 3 Sabes que te quiero.

•••

Llevaba más de media hora caminando por aquel parque el cual se encontraba enfrente de su edificio, quería encontrar un buen lugar para leer un libro y parecía que por fin lo había encontrado. Era una banca sola, estaba delante de un grupo de dibujantes, como era a mediados de diciembre no estaba repleto de niños corriendo por doquier como en Julio, cuando era verano. Se sentó cómodamente y saco de su maletín sus lentes y el libro que había comprado dos semanas atrás y por su trabajo había tenido que retrasar su tiempo de lectura, era un título bastante interesante y sin pensarlo comenzó a leer. Unos mechones de su cabellera roja se movían al compas del viento y lo hacía sentir más relajado.

De un momento a otro se sintió observado y no pudo evitar levantar su mirada para saber quien lo estaba mirando. Cuando vio que no era nadie volvió su vista hacía su libro y comenzó a leer de nuevo, después de todo quien podría estar mirándolo.

A los minutos volvió a sentir una mirada sobre sí y no quiso sentir paranoia por algo tan insignificante así que no hizo nada, sintió los mismo varias veces durante la hora que había durado leyendo. Se dijo mentalmente que a la próxima se quedaría en su casa ya que a pesar de que le gustaba aquel frío clima, se había sentido incomodo.

Guardo el libro y metió los lentes a su estuche. Se levanto y cruzo los brazos tratando de darse un poco de calor mutuo. Ya estaba oscureciendo e iba a bajar bastante la temperatura. Comenzó a caminar, pero se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado bien el maletín, trato de cerrarlo y desvió su mirada del camino.

De repente sintió como chocaba contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra alguien.

—Perdón—dijo inmediatamente, observo que a la otra persona se le habían caído una cuantas cosas.

—No hay por que, yo tuve un poco de culpa.

Rápidamente se agacho y le ayudo, eran dibujos y supo que era uno de los dibujantes que habían estado enfrente de él.

Al final sólo había quedado un hoja blanca, iba a levantarla cuando su mano chocó con la del muchacho. Por inercia levanto su mirada y se encontró con una par de ojos oscuros.

Era bastante atractivo, desde que había terminado con su ex-pareja, nadie le había llamado la atención. No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacía la hermosura de aquel chico. Ojos negros igual que su cabellera, piel blanca casi como el papel, pero a la vista suave al tacto, tenía un rostro varonil pero al mismo tiempo fino. Poseía una sonrisa algo fingida, pero bastante cálida

Los dos se levantaron y se miraron durante unos segundos.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa—el otro chico sólo sonrió y levanto su mano para estrecharla.

—Saito Nawasaki, pero me dicen Sai.

—Gaara No Sabuku—el pequeño contacto, provoco una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su columna. La mejillas de Sai tomaron un color carmesi.

—Me tengo que ir, fue un placer Gaara.

—Igualmente—Se despidieron.

Durante todo el camino no pudo evitar pensar en Sai, aquel chico había provocado sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Tal vez era el destino...

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, no debía de volver a enamorarse. Ya no era una adolescente de dieciseis años. Pronto cumpliría veintisiete, era maestro de preparatoria y tenía que pensar cosas más interesantes que en chicos como Sai.

Cerro los ojos y hecho aquellos pensamientos a la basura.

•

Por alguna razón, después de aquel día, cada jueves iba al parque y leía o hacía cualquier cosa para perder tiempo ahí. Ya habían pasado más de tres meses y estaban iniciando el año. En Japón donde ya era primavera, los arboles del Sakura habían comenzado a brotar.

Se sentó en la banca de siempre, saco otro libro y pensó que una pequeña vista alrededor. Sai se encontraba pintando a una chica rubia, la muchacha se le acercaba mucho y no dejaba de coquetearle. Quiso reírse en su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que Sai a duras penas la miraba como mujer.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y siguió con su lectura. Un pequeño toque en el hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Sai. Este se encontraba sosteniendo un regalo en su mano, se sorprendió al verse a si mismo dibujado a lápiz.

Estaba sentado en la banca, leyendo un libro y con su vestimenta de siempre: Unos jeans, una camisa de color azul y un saco negro. Paso su dedos por los detalles, su cabello estaba totalmente definido y se sintió bastante alagado.

Sai era menor que él dos años, un día habían comenzado a charlar y se había enterado de bastantes cosas. Sabía que el dibujar era su pasión, también que era fotógrafo y trabajaba en un estudio en las mañanas, que era homosexual y que su familia lo habían echado de su circulo desde que se habían enterado. Fue todo lo contrario a él, que su abuela le dijo que no importaba como fuera, él siempre sería su nieto.

Se habían hecho amigos, por así decirlo.

—Gracias—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Sai le sonrió y se sentó a lado de él.

—Traté de dibujarte lo más realista que pude, batallé un poco, pero creo que me quedo bien.

—Hmp—Gaara se puso serio y empezó a considerar el hecho de comenzar a sentir amor hacía Sai, después de todo el tiempo ya había pasado y quería darse una oportunidad.—Sai...¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Sai se quedo serio durante un momento y después contesto.

—¡Claro!—Gaara se levanto y comenzó a caminar. El moreno se quedo sentado y pensó que Gaara había cambiado de opinión.

—¿No vas a venir?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

Sai sonrió y fue casi corriendo hasta él, empezó a reír y se sintió feliz al mirar la leve sonrisa de Gaara.

Tal vez...era el principio de algo grande.

•_Fin•_

Notas de Autora_:_

Yo Va..Rumiko No Haru, ¿escribiendo un Fanfic SaiGaa? xDD

Al principio me quede como: Dafaq? xDDD pero me encanto está pareja, lo acepto. Es tan linda :33

Y es para una belleza, Yomi :3 aquí está tu historia ¬¬

Batallé un poco y eso, pero al final quede feliz con el resultado...Espero que te guste :3

Sí hay alguna falta dramatical/ortografíca, me avisan por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


End file.
